PERMAINAN SESAT LABIRIN
by Eclipse Moon with Bloody Rosse
Summary: Salah benar itu tak dapat ditentukan oleh manusia. Kenapa? Karena, manusia itu hanya melihat dari sisi yang diketahui saja.


**PERMAINAN SESAT LABIRIN**

**Disclaimer : **he..he.. not mine.

**Naruto _ Masashi Kishimoto**

And this story is mine. **Permainan Sesat Labirin _ Gerhana Bulan**

**Pairing : SasuSaku **and **NaruSaku **(Or **SakuNaru**?)

**Rating : T **dan saya berharap tidak naik lagi=.=

**Genre : Romance** and **Angst**

**Warning! **OOC, not yaoi, miss typo.

Okay, enjoy it!

CHAPTER 1

Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, adalah pasangan terserasi di seluruh wilayah sekolah Konoha. Tak ada sepasang kekasih pun yang dapat mengalahkan keserasian mereka. Sang pangeran es dan dewi musim semi. Semua menyukai kehadiran pasangan itu. Baiklah, memang tak semuanya. Beberapa fans yang masih cukup setia, dan orang-orang pemilik dendam kepada kedua atau salah satu dari sepasang kekasih itu agaknya tak menyukai. Salah satunya adalah Kyuubi Namikaze, bocah yang kini duduk di kelas 2 SMP Konoha. Ia (dari lubuk hati yang benar-benar tulus) amat sangatlah membenci kedua orang itu. Kenapa? Karena keduanya . . . telah melukai seseorang yang amat disayang bocah kecil itu.

" Aku membenci kedua bedebah itu! " Umpatnya suatu hari saat istirahat di kantin dengan penuh kemurkaan. " Aku ingin sekali menghancurkan mereka. Tapi kakak malah melarang . Bah, sebenarnya kakak itu bodoh atau terlalu naïf, sih? Ini kan juga untuk 'kebaikan'nya? Menyebalkan~. Hei tukang ngorok, gimana pendapatmu? Aku harus apa?"

Seseorang yang ia panggil 'tukang ngorok' pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuubi. " Hoam~. . . ckk, kau selalu menggangu tidurku, Kitsune." Geramnya sambil menatap tajam. Kembali si tukang ngorok tersebut menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja. " Masalah ini sudah sering kau bahas berulangkali. Hoam~ merepotkan."

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi memasang pandangan 'bak seorang anak yang tidak dibelikan permen'. Si tukang ngorok, atau pemilik nama lengkap Shikamaru Nara langsung waspada saat melirik dar i lipatan tangannya wajah sang kitsune yang sepertinya. . . " Bersandiwara, hmm? Aku tak mempan. Lupa bila kita sudah lama bersahabat? " tegas Shikamaru to the point. Seketika itu juga Kyuubi merubah mimiknya menjadi geram.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Bel masuk menghentikan percakapan kedua bocah itu.

Dengan kesal Kyuubi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, hampir berbarengan dengan Shikamaru. Tapi sebelum mereka kembali ke kelas, sepertinya ia harus mengembalikan dulu mangkok tempat ia memesan ramen . . . beserta isinya yang masih utuh.

" Kau tak suka ramen." Komentar Shikamaru saat keduanya menuju kelas. " Tapi kenapa selalu itu yang kau pesan? Apa karena. . ." Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kyuubi sudah melirik tajam.

" Diam. . . atau kau .. . akan merasakan neraka dunia ciptaanku."

". . . Merepotkan."

O.o Gerhana Bulan =.=

Di waktu yang sama, namun dengan lokasi yang berbeda.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno sedang duduk di pojokan ruangan kelas dengan posisi yang amat 'wah'. Untunglah kelas sedang sepi. Sehingga adegan yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya (sepertinya) tak diketahui siapa pun. Yaitu adegan dimana sang pangeran es mencium bibir sang dewi musim semi sambil meremas pantat yang masih terselimuti oleh rok dengan nafsu. Sakura, yang saat itu berada di atas paha Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas bahu kekasihnya itu dengan manja. Perlahan hawa di kelas itu pun jadi memanas, mengikuti ritme kedua insan tersebut. Hingga sebuah suara datar menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

" Lakukan di tempat pribadi saja. Jangan mencemari nama kelas." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah bata datar sambil membongkar tasnya. Sebut saja namanya Sabaku Gaara, sang ketua kelas.

Merasa acaranya diganggu, Sasuke pun menghentikan aksinya sebentar. " bukan urusanmu, **Sabaku-san**!"

" Urusanku. Karena ini wilayah kekuasaanku."

Sakura yang tak menyukai hawa pertarungan tak tampak itu langsung mengecup bibir Sasuke dan berkata. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja. Tak perlu kau dengarkan ucapannya. Oke, sayang?"

Dan sang pangeran es pun menurut. Mereka kembali bergumul, bahkan lebih panas dari yang tadi. Tapi kembali harus dihentikan karena teriakan seseorang dari depan pintu. Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"Gaara, mana buku catatannya? Sebentar lagi kelasku masuk, lho . . . Eh, Sa-sakura-chan?"

Dan Gaara pun segera menyesal kenapa ia tak secepatnya menemukan buku catatan yang ternyata . . . telah dikumpulkan saat pelajaran pertama tadi.

O.o Bersambung =.=


End file.
